Gothams furchtbarer Richter
by Secret LaBlack
Summary: TDK/TDKR Seit Jonathan Cranes Verhaftung sind einige Jahre vergangen und er rechnet nicht mehr damit, Arkham verlassen zu dürfen. Als jedoch Bane Gotham in seine Gewalt bringt und die Lenker der Stadt erfolgreich unterdrückt, kann er Arkham entfliehen. Dann aber kehrt Batman zurück und Crane muss auf starke Verbündete hoffen um seinen dunklen Machenschaften nachgehen zu können.
1. Furcht, die niemals schläft

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch erziele ich mit den nachfolgenden Zeilen Profit. Sie dienen lediglich dem Spaß und der Unterhaltung.

**A/N:** Auch wenn die Geschichte sich überwiegend an den Nolan-Filmen orientiert, habe ich einige Details im Sinne der entsprechenden Comic-Serien modifiziert und ergänzt.

* * *

_**Gothams furchtbarer Richter**_

**Furcht, die niemals schläft**

Manchmal erwachte er morgens zitternd und in Schweiß gebadet, weil etwas ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatte. Manchmal weinte er, wenn er feststellte, dass es sich nur um einen Traum gehandelt hatte und sein Verfolger nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie gewesen war, so erleichtert war er. Und manchmal hallten die Erinnerungen an das Grauen so entsetzlich deutlich nach, dass er sich wie unter Schmerzen wand und förmlich um Gnade winselte, während er sich verkrampft auf dem spärlichen Bett seiner Zelle zusammenkauerte.

_Schatten, überall Schatten, die durch Gothams Straßen jagen. Er läuft vor ihnen davon, doch um ihn herum schreien und kreischen die Menschen in Verzweiflung und er weiß, dass er zu langsam ist. Einer der Schatten löst sich von den anderen und nimmt seine Fährte auf. Die Straße endet überraschend vor ihm und er sieht sich einer fensterlosen Hauswand gegenüber, die ein Entkommen unmöglich macht. Er sieht den bedrohlichen Schatten und er dreht sich langsam um, obwohl sich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen sträubt. Er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst, als er sich seinem Verfolger zuwendet, der ihn mit einem tiefen, kehligen Knurren zurückdrängt. Seine Schultern berühren die dreckige Hauswand, doch er bemerkt es nicht einmal. Er spürt nur noch lähmende Furcht, unter der seine Beine nachzugeben drohen. Als sich das schwarze Monster vor ihm zu ihm herunter beugt, das Gesicht zu einem dämonischen Grinsen verzerrt, schreit er ihm all seine Furcht und Verzweiflung entgegen. Sein Verstand schaltet sich ab um ihn schutzlos in den Fängen seines Verfolgers zurückzulassen. Er schreit, bis auch seine Stimme versagt und sich nur mehr das nackte Grauen in seinen geweiteten Augen widerspiegelt..._

Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei fuhr Jonathan Crane aus dem Schlaf. Er blinzelte und sah sich orientierungslos in der karg eingerichteten Zelle um, die er zunächst nicht wiedererkannte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer rasch, während er sich die Augen rieb und nur langsam erkannte, dass er lediglich geträumt hatte.

Der Traum war stets derselbe: Ein schwarzes Monster verfolgte und stellte ihn und sobald er es ansah, verlor er buchstäblich den Verstand. Hunderte, tausende Male schon hatte er versucht den Traum zu deuten oder ihn zumindest zu verstehen, doch bisher war es ihm nicht gelungen. Sobald er versuchte das Monster näher zu bestimmen, sperrte sich sein Verstand und die benötigten Synapsen wurden gekappt. Natürlich verstand er den Prozess, der verhinderte, dass er sich mit dem Schrecken auseinandersetzte. Es handelte sich hierbei um einen klassischen Fall von fehlgeleitetem Selbstschutz. Sein Geist versuchte die schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen – möglicherweise um schlimmere Schäden zu verhindern. Doch so konnten diese Erinnerungen fortbestehen und er war weiterhin dieser unbeschreiblichen Furcht ausgesetzt, die er früher niemals empfunden hatte.

...

Seit acht Jahren befand sich Dr. Jonathan Crane als Patient in Gothams Nervenheilanstalt Arkham und allmählich kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er sie in diesem Leben noch einmal verlassen würde. Hätte er früher nicht in Arkham gearbeitet, wäre ihm dieser Umstand vermutlich egal gewesen, doch so fühlte er sich der Anstalt, der Hysterie und dem Wahnsinn, die hier herrschten, erst recht ausgeliefert. Zumal er als berüchtigter Psychiater nicht unbedingt ein Patient erster Klasse war und er selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, den Mitarbeitern von Arkham immer noch diese Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Verachtung ansehen konnte, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen.

Es war demütigend. Und außerdem machte es ihn wütend, dass er hier in dieser Zelle saß und die schier unendlichen Ressourcen seines brillanten Verstandes nicht mehr nutzen konnte.

Jonathan Crane saß selbst in seinem neunten Jahr in Arkham noch in einer Einzelzelle und fristete ein bescheidenes Dasein. Der letzte Antrag auf Verlegung nach Blackgate war ebenso erfolglos geblieben wie die vorherigen Versuche ihn in das Gefängnis im Gotham Bay zu verlegen. Es hieß, er sei schwer geisteskrank und müsse in der Heilanstalt bleiben.

„Ich fürchte, die Herren sitzen einem Irrtum auf", murmelte Jonathan wieder einmal. „Ich bin ganz sicher _nicht_ geisteskrank."

_Natürlich bist du das_, sagte die vertraute Stimme von Scarecrow. _Und das nicht erst, seit du mich hast. Auch davor schon – du hast an Patienten Experimente durchgeführt, die sie um den Verstand brachten, anstatt ihnen zu würdest du das sonst nennen?_

„Ich habe im Dienst der Wissenschaft gehandelt", sagte Jonathan in die Stille seiner Zelle hinein, „denn nur so kann ich Antworten auf die Fragen liefern, die sich im Zusammenhang mit kriminellen Aktivitäten stellen. Und außerdem gibt es kaum etwas Interessanteres, als die Untiefen des Verstandes und des Bewusstseins zu ergründen und zu verstehen."

Scarecrow schwieg und so sprach auch Jonathan nicht weiter. Stattdessen schlug er ein Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Seine Tage in der Anstalt verliefen wenig abwechslungsreich. Er schlief, aß, duschte und verschlang Bücher, wenn er denn welche bekam. Manchmal durfte er einen Spaziergang auf dem hässlichen Innenhof von Arkham machen oder sich in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume des Sicherheitstraktes aufhalten, aber natürlich war er dabei nie unbewacht. Einige Wärter befürchteten scheinbar immer noch, er würde andere Patienten angreifen und in den Wahnsinn treiben. Zumindest hatten ihm das einige der Pfleger erzählt, von denen Jonathan annahm, dass sie korrupt waren oder selbst psychische Störungen aufwiesen.

Beim bloßen Gedanken an die irrwitzige Furcht der Wärter musste Jonathan schmunzeln. Es war absurd, anzunehmen, dass er jemanden angreifen könnte. Seit Jahren saß er in dieser Anstalt, in diesem hässlichen Drecksloch namens Arkham, ohne dass er jemals auffällig geworden wäre.

_Ich weiß nicht, _wandte Scarecrow trocken ein, _aber kann es sein, dass dein Gedächtnis Lücken aufweist? Wie oft hast du wie am Spieß gebrüllt und den Wärtern gedroht ihnen die Eingeweide herauszureißen und sie dann, wenn sie schreiend und voller Furcht um Gnade winselnd am Boden lägen, um den Verstand zu bringen?_

Das Schmunzeln in Jonathans Gesicht erstarb. „Ich war wütend über meine Inhaftierung", knurrte er zu seiner Verteidigung, obgleich er wusste, dass Scarecrow recht hatte – zumal er diese Drohungen oft genug wiederholt hatte.

Mit einem müden Kopfschütteln legte Jonathan das Buch zur Seite. Immer wieder musste Scarecrow ihn daran erinnern, was er getan und dass sein eigener Verstand Schaden erlitten hatte. Das war ein äußerst ärgerlicher Umstand, der ihm bei seinen Plänen, diese verrückte Anstalt für das Blackgate-Gefängnis zu verlassen, seit Jahren im Weg stand. Dabei wünschte Jonathan Crane sich nichts mehr, als wieder ein wenig Normalität in sein Leben zu bringen und vielleicht eines Tages wieder als freier Mann durch Gothams Straßen zu wandern.

_Als freier Mann! Träum weiter, Crane!, _lachte Scarecrow auf. _Und selbst wenn es so wäre: eines Tages begegnete dir vielleicht Batman wieder und was wäre dann? _

Jonathan erstarrte, als der verhasste Name fiel. „Ich _habe_ keineAngst vor Batman! Ich fürchte ihn nicht. Ich fürchte _nichts_!"

_Batman verfolgt dich bis in deine Träume, aber du fürchtest ihn natürlich nicht, _bemerkte Scarecrow voller Sarkasmus. _Aber leugne deine Furcht ruhig. Mir ist das einerlei. Mich würde eher interessieren, wie wir hier rauskommen._

„Vermutlich gar nicht", stellte Jonathan nüchtern fest. Scarecrows übrige Worte ignorierte er geflissentlich und griff stattdessen erneut nach dem Buch über amerikanische Geschichte, das er schon viel zu oft gelesen hatte, seit er in Arkham war.

...

Dass Jonathan seine Furcht vor Batman leugnete, war vermutlich korrekt. Und wenn Jonathan nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, diese Furcht zu leugnen, hätte er auch erklären können, warum er das tat. Genau genommen kannte er alle möglichen Verhaltensmuster, die Patienten an den Tag legten, wenn sie zu traumatisiert oder verstört waren, um ihre Angst zu benennen und zu verarbeiten, weil er sie schließlich früher durch seine Experimente erst ausgelöst und dann untersucht hatte.

Batman jedoch hatte nichts mit seiner Arbeit zu tun und wäre ohne diesen hässlichen Unfall belanglos für ihn gewesen. Doch Batman war nur ein Teil seines Problems; der andere war Scarecrow.

Jonathan vermutete in seinen wachen und vor allem wachsamen Momenten, dass die Schatten in seinen Träumen Scarecrow waren. Sein eigens geschaffener Angst-Archetyp, der sich ihm in seinen Träumen in Form eines Schattens in den Weg stellte, weil er wollte, dass Jonathan ihn beachtete, weil er nicht länger ignoriert werden wollte.

Scarecrow war ein untrennbarer Teil von Jonathan Crane geworden, nicht zuletzt durch den Angriff, den Batman auf ihn verübt hatte. Dennoch sah Jonathan sich selbst nur selten tatsächlich als Scarecrow, sondern zumeist weiterhin als den Mann und den Arzt, der er einst gewesen war. Er betrachtete Scarecrow als seinen Gefährten, der ihm oft genug dabei geholfen hatte, den Überblick zu bewahren, wenn Hektik, Furcht und Stress seinen Verstand zu trüben drohten. Außerdem war Scarecrow vor Jahren sein Alter Ego gewesen und hatte sich bei seinen Geschäften als überaus nützlich erwiesen. Die Unterhändler, die _Thrill _gekauft und als Designerdroge gehandelt hatten, waren von Jonathan Crane nicht sonderlich beeindruckt gewesen; von Scarecrow hingegen ließen sie sich immer wieder einschüchtern. Und das galt auch dann, wenn sein Nervengas nicht zum Einsatz kam.

Als Jonathan sich daran erinnerte, wie groß die Angst seiner Widersacher einst gewesen war, erhellte zunächst ein strahlendes Grinsen sein Gesicht, ehe er in beinahe hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach. Die Erinnerungen stimmten ihn überaus heiter und verscheuchten die letzten unangenehmen Gedanken an den furchtbaren Traum in den frühen Morgenstunden. Er genoss sogar das ewig gleiche Frühstück aus lauwarmer Milch und pappigen Donuts – garniert mit milden Beruhigungsmitteln – und begab sich nach einer erfrischenden Dusche in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen, die durch die vergitterten Fenster fielen.

Zwei weitere Patienten saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, schenkten Jonathan jedoch keinerlei Beachtung, als er auf einem abgewetzten Sessel Platz nahm und die Augen schloss. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und ließ ihn langsam in einen leichten Schlummer sinken.

_Schatten, Schatten – ein namenloses Monster, das sich über sein Gesicht beugt und ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubt – Nein!_

Keuchend riss Jonathan die Augen auf. Die anderen beiden Männer nahmen weiterhin keinerlei Notiz von ihm. Doch während er kurz eingeschlafen war, hatte ein weiterer Patient – Häftling – den Raum betreten, der ihn nun aufmerksam musterte. Ein verwegenes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und verlieh seinem entstellten Gesicht einen Ausdruck von blankem Wahnsinn.


	2. Eine neue Patientin

**A/N:** Ich habe mich in diesem Kapitel eines weiteren Charakters bedient, der zwar nicht in den Nolan-Filmen vorkommt, aber im Batman-Universum sehr bekannt ist. Auch das Verhältnis zwischen Joker und Scarecrow ist an die Comics angelehnt.

* * *

**Eine neue Patientin**

„Scarecrow."

Jonathan erhob sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen aus seinem Sessel. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Der Mann, den jeder nur als den _Joker_ kannte, saß an einem Tisch und hatte vor sich die Tageszeitung ausgebreitet, deren Titelseite er zuvor noch überflogen hatte. Jonathan ging zu ihm und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ohne den Joker eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die beiden anderen Patienten verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum soeben und er blickte ihnen mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach.

„Man sieht dich selten hier", sagte der Joker mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. Noch immer grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. „Was ist nur aus Dr. Crane geworden? Dieser Vorzeigepatient ist es sicherlich _nicht_."

„Ihm ist jedenfalls nicht nach schlechten Witzen zumute", erwiderte Jonathan ohne seinen Ärger komplett verbergen zu können. „Und dass man mich so selten sieht, liegt weniger an mir als an diesen Wärtern, die mich an der kurzen Leine halten."

„Ha! Ja ja, uns kam zu Ohren, dass sich deine … Tobsuchtsanfälle häufen", bemerkte der Joker leise kichernd. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten wild. Offensichtlich amüsierte ihn die Vorstellung, wie der zierliche Dr. Crane zu einem wilden Psychopathen mit unstillbarer Mordlust mutierte. Natürlich amüsierte ihn jeder Anflug von Wahnsinn und Chaos, den er in Arkham beobachten konnte, und die Anstalt bot ihm reichlich Anschauungsmaterial.

Weil der Joker immer noch kicherte, überging Jonathan die Bemerkung und sagte stattdessen: „Ich kann meine Zelle nur eingeschränkt verlassen, weil die Wärter und Pfleger mich als gefährlich betrachten. Ist das nicht _komisch_?"

Der Joker zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu, ehe er sich vorbeugte und Jonathan ernst ansah. „Das können wir ändern – wenn du eine Entscheidung triffst."

„Wir sitzen hier fest", stellte Jonathan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fest. „Welche Entscheidung könnte ich treffen, die unseren Zustand ändern würde? Ich habe keine nennenswerten Kontakte draußen in Gotham, die mir nützlich sein könnten."

„Du nicht – aber _ich_", wandte der Joker ein. Er kratzte sich am Hals und blickte sich kurz um. Mit einem verschwörerischen, wenn auch ziemlich missratenen Lächeln lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Die Pfadfinder treffen sich jeden Abend in der Wäscherei..."

„Weil ihr dort arbeitet", knurrte Jonathan. „Aber mich lassen sie dort nicht arbeiten. Sie lassen mich nirgends arbeiten – aus lauter Angst, ich könnte einem der anderen Patienten etwas antun!"

„Scarecrow, Scarecrow." Der Joker schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als wollte er die Dummheit dieser Bemerkung von sich abwerfen. Mit einem abschätzigen Schnalzen seiner Zunge zog er Jonathan an dessen Hemdkragen dichter zu sich und sah ihn eindringlich an. „_Das_ war _keine_ Frage."

Jonathan schluckte. „Was meinst du damit? Willst du mir etwa drohen?", fragte er entrüstet und riss sich vom Joker los. Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig und verbargen die Tatsache, dass er sich für einen Moment lang eingeschüchtert gefühlt hatte.

„_Ich_ – dir drohen? Das wäre ja verrückt! Ha ha ha!" Der Joker haute lachend auf die Tischplatte, als ob er einen guten Witz gehört hätte. Doch genauso abrupt hörte er auch wieder zu lachen auf. Er legte eine Spielkarte auf die Tischplatte. Sie zeigte einen Joker und darunter den Namen _Dr. Harleen Quinzel_, den jemand darauf notiert hatte.

„Was hast du mit ihr vor?", wollte Jonathan wissen. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb am Spiegel hängen, hinter dem sich ein Kontrollraum befand.

„Die beiden Wärter dort arbeiten für mich", sagte der Joker grinsend. „Und Dr. Quinzel _wird_ für mich arbeiten. Sie teilt offenbar meinen Humor. _Unglücklicherweise_ ist sie noch nicht überzeugt davon, mir beim Verlassen dieser Anstalt zu helfen."

Jonathan betrachtete die Karte und sah in Gedanken die junge Ärztin vor sich, die im Sicherheitstrakt von Arkham arbeitete. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Du wirst mir dabei helfen, sie zu überzeugen."

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?"

Der Joker nahm die Spielkarte vom Tisch und ließ sie in seiner Hemdtasche verschwinden. Er stand auf und ging mit kurzen Schritten zur Schleuse des Gemeinschaftsraums. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich um und schenkte Jonathan ein besonders hässliches Lächeln. „Oh, Entscheidungen! Entweder du kümmerst dich um das Liebchen hier, oder meine _Pfadfinder_ verwischen deine Spuren. Ich habe keine Messer mehr, aber ich kann dir auch etwas abreißen. Deine Hand zum Beispiel. Oder deine Zunge." Seine Augen leuchteten fröhlich. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Sei morgen Abend in der Wäscherei, wenn du leben willst. Wir würden uns _freuen_ dich zu sehen."

„Aber wie soll ich zur Wäscherei kommen, wenn ich nicht einmal jeden Tag _hier_ sein darf? Sie lassen mich auf keinen Fall in der Wäscherei arbeiten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du findest _Methoden_, um deine Wärter gefügig zu machen", entgegnete der Joker mit einem boshaften Grinsen. Dann drückte er den Schalter und die Schleuse wurde geöffnet. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, entschwand er durch die Gittertür.

Jonathan verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. In all den Jahren hatte sich der Joker von ihm fern gehalten und nun erpresste er ihn. Vermutlich, so dachte er finster, waren dessen bisherigen Versuche, aus Arkham auszubrechen, allesamt gescheitert und nun musste ausgerechnet _er_ seinen Kopf für diesen Psychopathen hinhalten. Dabei ging es ihm nicht einmal um die Bedingungen, denn er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.

_Es sei denn, Batman bringt ihn dir_, meldete sich Scarecrow zu Wort.

„Oder dir, alter Freund", murmelte Jonathan abwesend. In Gedanken war er bereits damit beschäftigt, seinen behandelnden Arzt davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich besser in den Gefängnisalltag integrieren musste – aber nein, Arkham war schließlich eine _Heilanstalt_. Wie auch immer man diesen Ort nannte, die Verlockung, ihn endlich verlassen zu können, war groß. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wie ihm das gelingen konnte.

...

Als ein Wärter ihm am Abend das Essen brachte, das diesmal aus einer faden Suppe und einem trockenen Brötchen sowie der obligatorischen Dosis an Beruhigungsmitteln bestand, bat Jonathan ihn darum, mit seinem Arzt sprechen zu können. Der Wärter musterte Jonathan misstrauisch, konnte jedoch keine Anzeichen für Schwierigkeiten erkennen und ließ ihn wieder allein. Jonathan löffelte desinteressiert die Suppe und schluckte die Pillen, während er die Zellentür im Auge behielt. Als er mit dem Essen fertig war, legte er sich hin und dachte darüber nach, was für ein Mensch Harleen Quinzel wohl sein mochte und wofür genau der Joker _ihn_ eigentlich brauchte. Doch schon bald lösten sich Jonathans Gedanken in einer süßen Trägheit auf, die ihn sanft umfangen hatte; die abendliche Dosis war stets stärker als die morgendliche.

„Dr. Crane?"

Die Stimme ließ Jonathan aufhorchen. Rasch setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare. Er wollte nicht verschlafen wirken, wenn er seinen weiteren Aufenthalt in Arkham verhandelte.

Die Zellentür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und Jonathans behandelnder Arzt trat ein. Er war – so schätzte Jonathan – etwa Anfang Sechzig und hatte hellgraues Haar und einen gütigen, wenn auch etwas trüben Blick.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Crane. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja. Aber bitte, setzen Sie sich", erwiderte Jonathan mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Der Arzt nahm ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl Platz und faltete abwartend die Hände im Schoß.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Nun", begann Jonathan, „es geht um diese … Anfälle, die ich erlitten habe."

Sein Arzt zog fragend die buschigen grauen Augenbrauen hoch. „Und?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass sie in den letzten zwei Jahren gehäuft aufgetreten sind und vermutlich mit meiner Isolation in Zusammenhang stehen. Regelmäßige Sozialkontakte und eine Aufgabe innerhalb einer Gruppe sind wichtig für das Seelenheil und könnten mir dabei helfen, Abstand zu diesen furchtbaren Vorkommnissen zu gewinnen."

„Sie dürfen regelmäßig Ihre Zelle verlassen", entgegnete der Arzt mit milder Verwunderung. „Es ist keineswegs so, dass wir Sie einsperren oder gar _dauerhaft_ isolieren wollen."

„Ich habe meinen Ausgang bisher nicht als regelmäßig empfunden. Außerdem haben Ihre Wärter stets darauf geachtet, dass ich allein bin, wohin ich auch gehe."

„Vermutlich weil sie befürchten, dass Sie wieder einmal die Beherrschung verlieren."

Jonathan nickte. „Ganz recht. Doch der letzte Anfall liegt nun bereits Monate zurück. Ich nehme die Medikamente, die Sie mir verordnet haben, und ich fühle mich gut. Allerdings lese ich immer wieder die gleichen Bücher, fertige sinnlose Skizzen an und verbringe die restliche Zeit damit, nichts zu tun. Vom Personal einmal abgesehen, spricht kaum jemand mit mir – oder ich mit jemandem. Glauben Sie etwa, dass ein Mann so _glücklich_ sein kann?"

„Dr. Crane", sagte der Arzt mit einem verhaltenen Räuspern, „ich weiß nicht, ob es das Ziel dieser Einrichtung ist, Menschen ausschließlich _glücklich_ zu machen. Vielmehr versuchen wir die Genesung unserer Patienten zu fördern."

„Natürlich", sagte Jonathan und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und ich bin nach reiflicher Überlegung zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass eine stärkere Etablierung sozialer Kontakte für _meine_ Genesung höchst förderlich wäre. Ein Leben in Isolation macht schließlich krank."

„Sie sind bereits krank gewesen, ehe wir Sie stärker isoliert haben. Immerhin weisen Sie Züge einer dissoziativen Identitätsstörung auf, sind phasenweise manisch bis aggressiv und leiden offenbar unter einer tief sitzenden – "

„Sie müssen mir nicht erklären, welche Diagnosen Sie gestellt haben", unterbrach Jonathan ihn lächelnd. „Ich kenne meine Akte. Und nur für den Fall, dass Sie es vergessen haben: Ich bin selbst Psychiater. Und aus diesem Grund nehme ich auch die Medikamente, die Sie verordnet haben, Doktor. Ich fühle mich damit besser und bin konzentrierter, fokussierter und zugleich ruhiger. Aber ohne Sozialkontakte ist es sehr schwer, weiter an den Nutzen dieser _Behandlung_ zu glauben. Verschaffen Sie mir Arbeit, damit ich nicht weiterhin in dieser Zelle versaure und eines Tages vielleicht noch gänzlich den Verstand verliere. Ich bezweifle, dass dies ein angenehmer Prozess wäre."

„Ich müsste erst sehen, wo ich Sie uneingeschränkt einsetzen kann", sagte der Arzt zögerlich. Er rieb sich angestrengt die Nasenwurzel und blickte dabei zu Boden.

„Dann sollten Sie sich lieber beeilen", entgegnete Jonathan mit gesenkter Stimme. „Andernfalls müsste ich mich an die Anstaltsleitung wenden und mich darüber beschweren, dass mir sinnvolle Therapiemaßnahmen verwehrt bleiben." Er musterte den Arzt nachdenklich, ehe er hinzufügte: „Außerdem bewegen sich hier Männer frei durch die Anstalt, deren geistige Verfassung Ihnen mehr Sorge bereiten sollte – vielleicht auch ein Punkt, der die Verantwortlichen interessieren könnte. Was meinen Sie?"

„Das ist Erpressung", brummte der alte Arzt missmutig. „Aber schön, ich erspare mir weiteren Ärger und sorge dafür, dass Sie eine Aufgabe bekommen, die Ihnen weitere Isolation erspart. Doch seien Sie gewarnt: Höre ich etwas Negatives über Sie, haben Sie bald noch ganz andere Probleme als fehlende Sozialkontakte."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Arzt und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seinen Patienten die Zelle, die er sorgfältig abschloss. Jonathan lächelte zufrieden, während er sich wieder hinlegte und langsam die Augen schloss.

...

Am nächsten Abend begab sich Jonathan gemächlich zur Wäscherei von Arkham, die ihm hinreichend bekannt war. Natürlich hatte der Arzt ihn nur deshalb in die Wäscherei vermittelt, weil er um seine Pension fürchtete. Zumindest vermutete Jonathan das. Anders nämlich ließ es sich nicht erklären, dass der alte Sack ihn ausgerechnet an dem Ort arbeiten ließ, den der Joker offenbar dominierte. Aber was kümmerte ihn das noch? Er war hier und der Joker würde ihm hoffentlich schon bald verraten, was er von ihm wollte.

An der Wäscherei angekommen, fielen Jonathan die beiden Männer auf, die er bereits am Vortag im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte. Vermutlich arbeiteten sie für den Joker und hatten auf ihn gewartet. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und trat durch die Tür in die stickige Halle, in der einige andere Insassen der Heilanstalt tatsächlich damit beschäftigt waren, Wäscheberge in große Maschinen zu stopfen oder bereits getrocknete Laken und Handtücher zu sortieren. Kaum jemand blickte von seiner Arbeit auf, als Jonathan die Stufen hinabstieg und sich am Fuß der Treppe umsah.

„Ah, du hast uns also gefunden!", begrüßte ihn plötzlich der Joker, der wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auftauchte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Aber ich hatte auch gar nichts anderes erwartet. Dann können wir uns ja direkt der _Arbeit_ widmen."

Der Joker marschierte in Richtung eines Wäschetrockners, vor dem zwei Männer standen und sich unterhielten. Einer der beiden Männer war ein Wärter, den der Joker offensichtlich erfolgreich geschmiert hatte; an diesen wandte er sich.

„Zeig unserem Neuankömmling seinen Arbeitsplatz und sein _Werkzeug_", sagte der Joker mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen und deutete in eine nur spärlich beleuchtete Ecke des Raums.

Der Wärter warf Jonathan einen abschätzigen Blick zu und ging in die Richtung, in die der Joker gezeigt hatte. Es handelte sich um eine Nische hinter einigen Waschautomaten, in der ein schäbiger Tisch unter dem zuckenden Licht einer alten Leuchtstoffröhre stand. Auf dem Tisch stand ein größerer Karton, vor dem eine flache Schachtel lag, die mit einer weiteren Joker-Spielkarte verziert worden war. Jonathan griff unter dem skeptischen Blick des Wärters nach der Schachtel und öffnete sie. Darin befanden sich einige kleine Ampullen mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit.

„Ich schätze, du weißt, was das ist!", ertönte freudig-erregt die Stimme des Jokers hinter ihm.

_Thrill_, dachte Jonathan irritiert. Mit einer Ampulle in der Hand wandte er sich zum Joker um. „Woher hast du das?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte! Im Gegensatz zu dir _habe_ _ich_ Kontakte draußen, die mir nützlich sein können", erwiderte der Joker grinsend. „Und sie haben mir nicht nur deine alte Designerdroge beschafft, sondern auch allerlei praktisches Zeug um damit zu arbeiten. Wobei mir persönlich bei der ganzen Sache der _Sprengstoff_ fehlt!" Enthusiastisch und mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck warf er beim letzten Satz die Arme in die Luft.

Jonathan zog lediglich herablassend die Augenbrauen hoch und widmete sich dann wieder dem Tisch. Das praktische Zeug, das der Joker meinte, befand sich in dem Karton, und umfasste Reagenzgläser, Pipetten, Petrischalen und unterschiedliche Chemikalien sowie Gerätschaften. Er kramte kurz in dem Karton und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die chemischen Substanzen. Der Joker mochte ein Freak sein, aber er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Mit dem Inhalt dieser Kiste konnte er Arkham und die Leute in der Anstalt vielleicht nicht in die Luft jagen, das nicht, aber dafür konnte er ihre Gedankenwelt dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis umspielte ein zynisches Grinsen seine Lippen.

„Hättest du Sprengstoff gewollt, hättest du welchen organisiert", wandte er sich erneut an den Joker. „Doch du willst Dr. Quinzel. Was also soll ich mit ihr tun?"

„Endlich reden wir übers Geschäft!" Der Joker klatschte begeistert in die Hände und ließ sich auf eine der Waschmaschinen fallen. „Was du nicht weißt, aber vermutlich verstehst: Ich versuche seit Jahren einen Weg aus diesem Drecksloch zu finden! Und da kommt Harleen Quinzel, diese junge Ärztin, und ist sogar _nett _und _freundlich _zu mir."

„Sie steht auf den Kerl!", wieherte der Wärter.

„Das kann ich nur schwer glauben", murmelte Jonathan.

„Er hat recht. Aber! Aber Dr. Quinzel _vertraut_ mir nicht und ich _verstehe_ nicht warum!" Wieder lachte der Joker. „Ich muss also ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Oder du braust einen Zaubertrank, der ihre … u_nsterbliche Liebe für mich entfacht_." Bei den letzten Worten hatte der Joker damit begonnen, sich augenverdrehend selbst zu umarmen. Dann brach er in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

„Die Liebestränke überlasse ich den Quacksalbern in Gothams Straßen. _Ich_ betreibe _Wissenschaft_. Ich kann diese nette Droge ein wenig modifizieren und Dr. Quinzel verabreichen. Sie wird sich fürchten, aber manipulierbar sein. Du wirst sie also leicht davon überzeugen können, dass du ihr Vertrauen – oder was auch immer – verdienst."

„Wo ist der Haken?", fragte der Joker mit unverhofftem Misstrauen.

„Ich könnte sie versehentlich umbringen", antwortete Jonathan leidenschaftslos. „Ich nenne das kalkulierbares Risiko."

„Ah! Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg. Aber du solltest sie lieber am Leben lassen! Ich finde sicherlich noch _Verwendung_ für sie."

„Wenn du meinst." Jonathan blickte sich kurz um. „Ein paar Informationen zu ihrer Person wären jedenfalls hilfreich."

„Ach", winkte der Joker ab. „Informationen, Pläne... Zeitverschwendung! Ich habe, was ich brauche. Du wirst sie schon _sehr_ bald sehen – sobald dein Medikament fertig ist. Also – an die Arbeit!"

Der Joker sprang von der Waschmaschine und eilte in Richtung der anderen Insassen davon. Jonathan zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und begann die Utensilien und Chemikalien auf dem Tisch zu verteilen, die er benötigen würde. Den Wärter, der weiterhin in seiner Nähe stand, beachtete er hingegen nicht mehr.

Jonathan arbeitete drei Stunden lang konzentriert an einem Medikament auf der Basis von _Thrill_, das temporäre Angstzustände auslösen und zugleich amnestisch wirken sollte, damit Dr. Quinzel vergaß, dass er ihr Peiniger war. Er konnte zwar noch nicht wissen, wie diese Rezeptur auf die Ärztin wirken würde, aber notfalls konnte er seiner neuen Patientin auch einfach unverdünnte _Furcht_ einflößen. Ihm blieb jedenfalls noch genug Zeit, um ein wenig mit ihr zu experimentieren, wenn er sie erst einmal in seine Fänge bekommen hatte. Der Joker würde sich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, aber Jonathan war sich sicher, dass dieser Clown es genießen würde, wenn die junge Ärztin von seinem Wahnsinn kostete.

Als Jonathan zwei Proben hergestellt hatte, bedeutete er dem Wärter den Joker hinzuzuholen. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien dieser und strahlte über das ganze verunstaltete Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du fertig! Sehr gut!"

„Das hier sind nur Proben, deren Wirkung ich erst beobachten muss. Schaff die Ärztin her und das Experiment kann beginnen", erwiderte Jonathan nüchtern.

„Morgen Abend zur gleichen Zeit – und sie wird da sein!"

„Gut. Dann bin ich hier vorerst fertig." Jonathan sah gerade noch, wie der Joker mit einem knappen Nicken verschwand. Dann begann er damit, den Tisch aufzuräumen und alles sorgfältig in der Kiste zu verstauen. Die Proben legte er zu den andern Ampullen in die Schachtel.

„Wir lassen das gleich wieder verschwinden", sagte der Wärter, als Jonathan fertig war. „Du kannst in deine Zelle zurückgehen."

Mit einem knappen Gruß verließ Jonathan die Wäscherei in Richtung seiner Zelle. Auch wenn die Bedingungen, unter denen er gearbeitet hatte, alles andere als perfekt gewesen waren, war er sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Er freute sich bereits auf die ersten Experimente und so lächelte er heiter, während er dem spärlich beleuchtetem Gang folgte.


	3. Arkham öffnet seine Tore

**A/N:**In TDKR wird Blackgate gestürmt, weshalb Crane freikommt und dem "Gericht" vorsitzen kann. Scarecrow hat im Comic-Universum jedoch nie im Blackgate Prison gesessen, sondern immer nur in Arkham. Also muss er nun von Harleys Gesinnungswandel profitieren.

Unebenheiten bezüglich der Namenstransformation bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Der _Harlequin_-Witz lässt sich leider nicht gut ins Deutsche übertragen.

* * *

**Arkham öffnet seine Tore**

Nachdem Jonathan nach der Arbeit in der Wäscherei noch lange wach in seiner Zelle gesessen und über die für den nächsten Tag geplanten Experimente nachgedacht hatte, war er in einen tiefen und äußerst erholsamen Schlaf gefallen, aus dem er ohne qualvolle Erinnerungen an mörderische Träume wieder erwacht war.

Nach dem ewig gleichen Frühstück und mit einer weiteren Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels im Blut begab er sich ohne Umschweife unter die Dusche. Anschließend bat er den Wärter darum, ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen zu lassen. Der Wärter zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wies kommentarlos in die gewünschte Richtung. Jonathan wunderte sich zunächst nicht einmal darüber, doch als er durch die Schleuse in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und dort zwei weitere Wärter sah, die mit abwesenden Blicken leise miteinander sprachen, begann er sich zu fragen, was das Personal so dermaßen beschäftigte, dass es plötzlich Patienten nur noch mit Medikamenten abspeiste und sie dann einfach gehen ließ. Zudem schienen auch die beiden Wärter im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht sonderlich daran interessiert zu sein, was die Patienten taten oder worüber sie redeten.

Jonathan warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde, ehe er sich an einen Tisch setzte, auf dem ein Stapel unterschiedlicher Zeitungen und Magazine lag. Die aktuelle Tageszeitung hatte sein Interesse geweckt und so begann er sie sorgfältig zu studieren. Etwas ging in Gotham vor sich, doch zumindest in der Zeitung fand er keinerlei Hinweise oder Informationen über mögliche Bewegungen im Untergrund. Mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln und der Zeitung noch vor sich aufgeschlagen blickte Jonathan abermals auf und in Richtung der Wärter, die mittlerweile bei der Schleuse standen, wo sie ihr Gespräch wild gestikulierend fortsetzten. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Aufregung sprachen sie dennoch zu leise, als dass Jonathan sie hätte verstehen können.

Einer der beiden Wärter bemerkte allerdings Jonathans offenkundiges Interesse und machte seinen Kollegen wohl darauf aufmerksam, denn dieser verstummte abrupt und ließ die Arme fallen. Im nächsten Moment wandten sie sich der Gegensprechanlage zu und passierten kurz darauf die Schleuse.

...

Jonathan betrat die Wäscherei nach dem Abendessen und wurde sogleich von einem korrupten Wärter zur Seite genommen, den er hier bereits am Vortag gesehen hatte. Daran fand Jonathan nichts ungewöhnlich, allerdings verwunderte ihn die Tatsache, dass die Wäscherei verlassen schien.

„Die Pläne haben sich geändert. Wir müssen sofort mit der Manipulation von Dr. Quinzel beginnen!", sagte der Wärter und drückte Jonathan die Schachtel mit den Ampullen in die Hand.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Jonathan ohne auf die Planänderung einzugehen.

Anstatt zu antworten, führte der Wärter ihn scharf nach links, wo eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren auf einem der Wäschetische lag. Sie war mit Gurten auf der Tischplatte fixiert und offenbar bewusstlos. Getrocknetes Blut klebte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", erkundigte Jonathan sich, während er sich dem Tisch näherte.

„Mein Kollege hat sie niedergeschlagen. Sie sollte aber bald wieder zu sich kommen. Mr. Joker hat mit dem Vorfall nichts zu tun, aber er wird damit gewiss einverstanden sein. Wie ich bereits sagte, müssen wir _unverzüglich_ beginnen."

„Schön", erwiderte Jonathan abwesend. Er legte die Schachtel auf den Hocker neben dem Wäschetisch und deutete in die Ecke, in der er am Vorabend gearbeitet hatte. „Ich benötige noch ein paar Dinge. Behalte sie im Auge."

Der Wärter nickte kurz und ließ Jonathan gehen. Dieser suchte rasch alle Utensilien zusammen, die er für die Behandlung benötigte. Eiligen Schrittes kehrte er zu Harleen Quinzel und dem Wärter zurück und begann damit, die Vitalfunktionen der Ärztin zu überprüfen.

„Was ist in Gotham los?", wollte Jonathan wissen, während er die Platzwunde untersuchte, die die Ärztin erlitten hatte.

„Der Untergrund ist in Aufruhr. Bane droht Gotham an sich zu reißen. Er hat die Börse überfallen und lässt in der gesamten Kanalisation Bomben installieren."

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?", fragte Jonathan belustigt. Er hatte innegehalten und musterte den Wärter fragend. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist. Aber unsere Informanten in den Narrows sind zuverlässig – und die Nachrichten sind voll mit dem Überfall und Banes Flucht... Von Bane haben Sie schon einmal gehört, vermute ich?"

„Er ist ein Söldner. Kriminell, gewalttätig, gefährlich. Und durch einen Unfall entstellt."

„Es heißt, er sei der neue Anführer der _Gesellschaft der Schatten_ und wolle Gotham vernichten."

„Das könnte zutreffen oder auch nicht. Aber welchen Einfluss haben diese Entwicklungen auf unsere Pläne? Gotham zu stürzen halte ich für klug. Folglich hielte ich es auch für klug, sich Bane anzuschließen und sein Unterfangen zu unterstützen."

„Gerüchten zufolge plant Bane Gotham mit einer Atombombe zu vernichten. Und wenn wir dann noch in Arkham sitzen, dann … gehen wir alle drauf", sagte der Wärter stockend. Die Furcht vor dem Tod durch einen nuklearen Angriff stand ihm förmlich in das runde Gesicht geschrieben.

Jonathan grinste spöttisch. „Das wäre natürlich bedauerlich, aber auch nicht zu ändern – für mich jedenfalls. Aber du bist hier nicht eingesperrt und könntest verschwinden, sollten sich die Gerüchte bewahrheiten."

Kopfschüttelnd bereitete Jonathan eine Injektion seines Medikaments vor. Die Geschichte, die der Wärter ihm soeben erzählt hatte, klang einfach zu verrückt um wahr zu sein. Er nahm Harleen Quinzels rechte Hand in seine und tastete nach einer Vene. Sobald die Ärztin erwachte, würde er ihr die erste Dosis verabreichen – die sie vermutlich bereits um den Verstand brachte. Doch solange sie bewusstlos war, hatte er kein Interesse daran, sie zu behandeln. Wo blieb schließlich der Spaß, wenn der Patient schlief?

„Wenn ich gehe, lässt Mr. Joker mich umbringen", sagte der Wärter unvermittelt.

„Das wird er vermutlich auch dann tun, wenn du bleibst", entgegnete Jonathan lächelnd. „Er ist ein Einzelgänger."

Der Wärter setzte soeben zu einer Erwiderung an, als Harleen mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen aufschlug und sich orientierungslos umblickte.

„Was... Wo … bin ich?", fragte sie matt.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig, Dr. Quinzel", sagte Jonathan sanft. Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich über die Ärztin und strich ihr die Haare aus der sorgfältig gesäuberten Stirn. „Ich bin bei Ihnen und werde dafür sorgen, dass es Ihnen bald … _besser_ geht."

Harleens Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen. „O … mein Gott... _Crane_! _Nein!_", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme, als sie in Jonathans strahlende Augen blickte.

Die Ärztin rüttelte an den Gurten und versuchte offenbar sich von ihnen zu befreien, doch sie waren zu straff gespannt und so blieben Harleens verzweifelte Bemühungen erfolglos. Sie begann zu schreien.

Jonathan presste rasch eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einer beängstigenden Härte Platz gemacht.

„Sie können schreien, so viel Sie wollen, aber ich rate Ihnen davon ab, Ihre Energie damit zu verschwenden. Also seien Sie besser still!"

Er zog die Hand zurück und ignorierte den flehenden, ängstlichen Blick, den Harleen ihm zuwarf. Stattdessen desinfizierte er das Handgelenk, an dem er eine gute Vene gefunden hatte. Langsam nahm er die vorbereitete Spritze in die Hand und drückte den Kolben ein wenig ein, bis die Flüssigkeit aus der Kanüle tropfte. Er klopfte auf die Vene und hielt Harleens Arm sorgfältig fest.

„W-was haben Sie vor?", fragte die Ärztin panisch. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf den Wäschetisch.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein Medikament injizieren", erklärte Jonathan ruhig, während er langsam die Kanüle in die Vene schob und ein wenig Blut in die Spritze zog. „Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten."

„Nein, _nicht_!"

Wieder begann Harleen an den Gurten zu rütteln, doch Jonathans Griff um ihren Arm war unnachgiebig und eisern. Behutsam drückte er abermals auf den Kolben um die Injektion in die Vene fließen zu lassen. Harleens Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck unfassbaren Grauens, als sie den Mann an ihrer Seite anstarrte. Dann kreischte sie und begann unkontrolliert zu zucken, als ob ein Anfall sie schüttelte.

Jonathan zog die Kanüle aus dem Handgelenk und presste einen Daumen auf die kleine Einstichstelle, aus der dickes, rotes Blut quoll. Die Spritze war noch nicht vollständig entleert, aber für den Augenblick schien die Dosis zu genügen. Er war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Harleen Quinzel hatte sich von einer jungen und hübschen Frau in eine kreischende, krampfende Furie verwandelt, die vor lauter Panik keine Worte mehr zustande brachte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und Blut lief aus einem ihrer Mundwinkel, als sie sich auf die Zunge biss.

Jonathan griff nach einem zerrissenen Lappen und stopfte ihn der Ärztin in den Mund, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzte. Ihre geweiteten Pupillen zeigten ihm sein Spiegelbild, das befriedigt grinste. Der Lappen dämpfte ihre unartikulierten Schreie, doch das extreme Verkrampfen ihres gesamten Körpers hielt an.

Der Wärter war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und starrte entsetzt auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Als Jonathan seinen Blick auffing, zog er lediglich indigniert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das hier nennt sich Wissenschaft", erklärte er gedehnt.

„Sie tun ihr doch weh!", rief der Wärter ungehalten aus.

„Ja, aber das wird vergehen. Noch bin ich mit meiner Behandlung nicht fertig", sagte Jonathan lächelnd. Erneut beugte er sich vor und strich Harleen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Ärztin wand sich unter seiner nur leichten Berührung und ihre Augen traten noch größer hervor. Ihre erstickten Schreie waren voller Furcht, Entsetzen und Pein.

Genüsslich blickte Jonathan sie an. So gefiel ihm seine Arbeit.

...

Einige Minuten waren vergangen, in denen Harleen Quinzel immer noch zuckte und schrie, doch ihre Bewegungen wurden schwächer und ihre Stimmbänder schienen allmählich zu versagen. Lediglich in ihren Augen stand waches Entsetzen.

Der Wärter hatte sich bis zur nächsten Wand zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Ärztin voller Furcht und Mitgefühl. Jonathan nahm diese Sorge amüsiert zur Kenntnis, beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter.

„So, meine Liebe", sagte er schließlich und griff wieder nach der Spritze. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er seine Patientin, deren Anblick ihn mit einer geistigen Erregung erfüllte, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Diese Furcht war einfach zu köstlich, als dass er sich nicht daran erfreuen könnte. Und als er die Spritze hochhob und der Ärztin damit signalisierte, dass die Behandlung nun fortgesetzt würde, nahm ihre Panik wieder zu.

Jonathan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte Anstalten, die Spritze wieder anzusetzen, als eine Faust unvermittelt mit einer solchen Wucht seinen Kiefer traf, dass er hart zu Boden stürzte. Die Spritze ließ er fallen, noch ehe er auf den dreckigen Fliesen landete.

Stöhnend griff Jonathan nach seiner Wange und versuchte festzustellen, ob etwas gebrochen war. Erst dann sah er auf und erkannte den Joker, der verärgert auf ihn herabblickte und unwirsch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie bringen sie ja noch um!", empörte sich der Joker und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Zwei Männer waren mit ihm gekommen und begannen damit, die Ärztin von den Gurten zu befreien. Der Joker hatte währenddessen den Lappen aus Harleens Mund gezogen und ihn mit einem irritierten Kopfschütteln auf den Boden geworfen. Nun ergriff er Harleens Gesicht und strich beinahe zärtlich über ihre Wangen, während er leise auf sie einsprach.

Jonathan hatte sich aufgesetzt und rieb sich immer noch die schmerzende Wange. Auf die Worte des Jokers achtete er nicht, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte dieser Wahnsinnige ihm gerade seine Behandlung versaut und ihn obendrein eiskalt niedergeschlagen und Jonathan war darüber sowohl überrascht als auch wütend. Ehe er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, legte sich eine Hand fest auf seine Schulter und Jonathan blickte auf und in die Augen des Jokers, der zufrieden grinste.

„Stell keine Fragen", flüsterte er fröhlich. „Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, sofern ich das bisher beurteilen kann. Ich nehme sie jetzt mit zu mir und werde sie beruhigen. Warte hier auf mich!"

Damit wandte sich der Joker wieder dem Wäschetisch zu und hob die immer noch zuckende und zitternde Harleen in seine Arme. Jonathan konnte gerade noch hören, wie der Joker sie neckte: „Mit all der verlaufenen Schminke in deinem blutverschmierten Gesicht erinnerst du mich fast an einen _Harlekin_ – wie komisch das doch ist, kleine _Harley Quin_zel."

...

Drei Stunden lang saß Jonathan anschließend wartend in der Wäscherei. Der Wärter war mittlerweile gegangen und hatte ihn sich selbst überlassen. Jonathan hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, vom dreckigen Boden aufzustehen, sondern war zur nächsten Wand gerutscht, an der er jetzt lehnte. Sein Kiefer pochte dumpf, aber es gab nichts, was er jetzt dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Stattdessen betrachtete er gedankenverloren die Spritze auf dem Hocker, die noch zur Hälfte mit der Injektion und dem Blut der Ärztin gefüllt war. Vermutlich hätte die volle Dosis sie getötet – und was hätte dann nur der Joker dazu gesagt?

Jonathan rappelte sich mühsam auf. Nach dem langen Sitzen auf dem harten Boden fühlten sich seine Glieder unangenehm steif an. Also streckte er sich erst einmal ausgiebig, als er aufgestanden war und seine Utensilien vom Hocker einsammelte. Lediglich die Spritze entleerte er, ehe er sich wegwarf. Sollte er noch einmal etwas von diesem _Thrill_-Ableger benötigen, hatte er schließlich noch eine volle Ampulle.

Als Jonathan diese soeben an sich nahm, öffnete sich die Tür und der Joker betrat energischen Schrittes die Wäscherei.

„Ich musste ihr wirklich erst ein Betäubungsmittel geben, damit sie sich beruhigt!", beschwerte er sich. „Du hättest sie wirklich beinahe umgebracht, Scarecrow!"

„Weil ich das Medikament nicht testen konnte. _Sie_ war der Test", erwiderte Jonathan lahm.

„Ja ja, ich weiß!", zischte der Joker ungehalten. Dann blickte er sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und fuhr fort: „Aber es scheint zu wirken! Ich werde es dir zeigen. Und dann wird es Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden."

Unwirsch packte der Joker Jonathan am Arm und zerrte ihn förmlich hinter sich her, als er aus der Wäscherei trat und die Gänge des Sicherheitstrakts, in dem sie beide festsaßen, entlang eilte. Jonathan schwieg währenddessen, weil er ohnehin nicht wusste, was er noch hätte sagen sollen. Allerdings nahm er unterwegs wahr, dass nirgends Wärter, Pfleger oder Ärzte zu sehen waren. Das war in der Tat merkwürdig, passte aber zu den Eindrücken, die ihm heute bereits vermittelt worden waren; etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Nach wenigen Minuten blieb der Joker vor einer Zelle am Ende des Gangs stehen, die nicht verschlossen war. Jonathan war aufgefallen, dass nur wenige der Zellen überhaupt besetzt waren – natürlich eine gute Basis für die Pläne des Jokers, der soeben die Zellentür öffnete.

Dahinter saß Harleen Quinzel auf einem Bett, das diese Bezeichnung wirklich nicht verdiente, und trug soeben unter Zuhilfenahme eines Handspiegels leuchtend roten Lippenstift auf. Ihren Kittel hatte sie – oder aber auch der Joker – ausgezogen und so trug sie nur noch eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes enges Shirt. Sie blickte auf, als die Männer die Zelle betraten, und zeigte ein breites Grinsen, das Jonathan einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Dr. Quinzel", begann Jonathan. Sein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich sehr trocken an und der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer war für einen Moment vergessen. Mit gespielter Verwirrung fügte er hinzu: „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich wurde überfallen und angegriffen – von meinen eigenen Kollegen! Doch Mr. Joker hier hat mich gerettet, wofür ich ihm unendlich dankbar bin!"

„Dürfte ich Sie einmal ansehen?"

„Das habe ich bereits selbst getan, Dr. Crane! Und davon abgesehen ziehe ich es vor, wenn Sie mich Dr. Quinn nennen. Ich bin mit meinem bisherigen Leben fertig – und vor allem mit diesem _stinkenden Loch von einem Irrenhaus_! Mr. Joker hat sich ein Wortspiel mit meinem Namen erlaubt, das mir sehr gut gefällt. Gestatten: Harley Quinn, nicht mehr in Arkham tätig!"

Sie erhob sich schwungvoll vom Bett und hielt einen üppigen Schlüsselbund hoch. Sie machte Anstalten, die Zelle zu verlassen, doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. „Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrem Gesicht passiert?", wollte sie von Jonathan wissen.

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall", winkte dieser ab. Er warf dem Joker einen bösen Blick zu, der _Harley _entging.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen", sagte die Ärztin entschlossen. „Allerdings müssen wir unserem _geschätzten_ Dr. Crane noch etwas zeigen. Kommt!"

Jonathan und der Joker folgten der neu getauften Harley Quinn in ihr Büro, das im zweiten Obergeschoss lag. Die Gänge wirkten ruhig und verlassen und Jonathan fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler. Er fragte sich, ob die Stille in Arkham etwas mit Banes Überfall auf die Börse zu tun hatte – _falls_ dieser überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

Im Büro angekommen, entschuldigte sich die Ärztin kurz. Dass sie zwei Patienten aus dem Sicherheitstrakt unbeaufsichtigt sich selbst überließ, schien sie dabei wenig zu kümmern. Stattdessen belohnte sie den Joker mit einem süßlichen Lächeln, ehe sie in den Nebenraum verschwand.

„Sie ist verrückt geworden", stellte Jonathan trocken fest.

„War das nicht der Plan?", erwiderte der Joker zwinkernd, ehe er die Augen verdrehte. „Sie geht mir ein wenig auf die Nerven, seit sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch glaubt, ich hätte ihr das Leben gerettet!"

„In gewisser Weise _hast_ du das getan", erwiderte Jonathan abwesend. Er schaltete den kleinen Fernseher ein, der an der Wand hing. Kaum erschien das Bild von GCN, riss er ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Was..."

Weiter kam Jonathan jedoch nicht, denn der Joker klatschte begeistert in die Hände und stieß ein dreckiges Lachen aus, während er den Bildschirm fixierte.

„Batman...?", war alles, was Jonathan zu den gezeigten Nachrichtenbildern einfiel.

„Eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt! Da werden _Erinnerungen_ wach! Harley sollte sich beeilen, damit ich auch noch ein bisschen mit Batman _spielen_ kann."

Beide Männer verfolgten gebannt das hitzige Geschehen, das sich in Gotham abspielte, weil die Polizei offensichtlich Batman jagte – und nicht Bane. Doch während der Joker über das ganze entstellte Gesicht strahlte, stand Jonathan lediglich der Mund offen. Erst nachdem weitere Sekunden verstrichen waren, gelang es Jonathan, sich von Batmans Anblick loszureißen und den Fernseher abzuschalten.

„Du hättest nicht so fest zuschlagen müssen", sagte Jonathan in die Stille hinein. „Was sollte das eigentlich?"

„Es war ein gelungener Auftritt", meinte der Joker kühl. „Eine tolle Show! Schindet Eindruck! Vor allem bei den Frauen..."

„Redest du von Batman?", mischte sich plötzlich Harley ein. „Die Polizei macht einen Fehler. Aber das werden sie noch früh genug merken. Idioten."

Die Ärztin hatte sich umgezogen und geschminkt; jetzt sah sie wirklich aus wie ein Harlekin. Wie ein verdammt _verrückter_ Harlekin. Sie deutete auf die Tür, aus der sie soeben getreten war, und sagte: „Zieht euch um. Wir müssen gehen."

Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, kamen die Männer der Aufforderung nach. Jonathan musste zugeben, dass er sich ohne das rote Hemd und die rote Hose wesentlich besser fühlte. Er trug jetzt wieder einen Anzug, ebenso wie der Joker, der sich soeben mit Harleys Lippenstift austobte und sich ein nahezu dämonisches Grinsen aufmalte. Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war immerhin in Arkham.

Als sie fertig waren, führte Harley sie durch Seitengänge hinaus. Niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten, bis sie zum Pförtner gelangten. Dort holte der Joker schwungvoll aus und rammte dem Mann die Faust ins Gesicht, ehe dieser Alarm schlagen konnte. Dann öffnete Harley das Tor und sie verließen eilig das Gebäude. Harleys Auto stand vor dem Haupttor, das sie mühelos passieren konnten.

„Wohin soll es denn nun gehen, Schätzchen?", fragte Harley, als sie Arkham hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Ich würde gerne mein Apartment aufsuchen", erwiderte Jonathan. „Ich bezweifle, dass sich dort während meiner Abwesenheit jemand eingenistet hat."

„Nein, nein. _Nein_. Du kommst mit mir – mit uns – und hilfst mir dabei, Bane aufzuhalten", widersprach der Joker.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", entgegnete Jonathan brüsk. „Bane braucht Unterstützung!"

Die dunklen Augen des Jokers funkelten unheilvoll und er senkte die Stimme, als er sagte: „Wenn du Bane unterstützen möchtest, ist das Zeitverschwendung. Ich werde ihn umbringen. Aber vorher … bringe ich _dich_ um."

Der Joker wandte sich von Jonathan ab. „Harley, halt an!", bellte er.

„Versuch es und ich werde dich lehren mich zu _fürchten_", knurrte Jonathan, während er mit einer Hand nach der zweiten Ampulle in der Innentasche seinen Jacketts tastete.

„Oh", meinte der Joker. „ich bin _sehr_ gespannt. Los, zeig es mir!"

Jonathan packte die Ampulle und riss die Autotür auf, um in die Nacht zu entfliehen. Doch der Joker war nicht minder schnell gewesen und erwischte ihn am Ellbogen. Kurz darauf wurde Jonathan gegen Harleys alten Kombi geschleudert. Der Joker hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und presste ihn gegen die Fahrertür.

„Ich mag Feiglinge nicht", sagte der Joker leise. Er lächelte, doch seine Augen blieben kalt.

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt – ", mahnte Jonathan. Dann stieß er den Joker schwungvoll von sich und holte die Ampulle hervor.

„Koste das hier und _leide_."

Der Joker nahm die Ampulle und öffnete sie.

„Nur _zu_ gern", raunte er, ehe er den Inhalt mit einem irren Grinsen hinunterschluckte.


End file.
